Small Talk
by Caramelized
Summary: AU;; Who knew 20 questions and a small talk could bring out the worst in someone... or the best?     .:For Misfortune XIII:.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides the plot.

* * *

**

**Small Talk**

_By xLycheeRain_

Two blondes sat on the couch, cuddled next to each other. It'd already been a few hours since their rented movie ended. The two had been too lazy to move from their spot and decided to rest there for the night.

The flaxen blonde was idly playing with the collar of her boyfriend's shirt. She giggled lightly when he blew into her hair. He then tugged on a strand of her hair to make her look up from his chest; when she did, she was met with a chaste kiss on the nose. Wrinkling her nose, she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

She felt her body warm up when she felt the rumbling of her boyfriend's low chuckle. Feeling slightly bored, she piped up,

"Do you wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

The girl pondered for a second and continued,

"20 questions?"

"Sure."

"I'll go first then."

The boy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, earning himself a smack on the shoulder. The girl sat thinking about her first question.

"C'mon, Nami. We don't have all day."

"Hush, Roxie. I'm thinking."

Roxas sighed again and leaned back against the couch's armrest and brought Naminé with him, settling her between his legs and her back against his chest. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of her hair. Naminé smiled and continued to think about her question. Deciding to be nice and start with an easy question, she grinned and asked,

"Roxas, do you like me?"

She felt the boy under her freeze. A few seconds passed before his halted answer came,

"No."

It was Naminé's turn to freeze. Had… had he really just said that? She brushed it off as a joke. She continued,

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

Naminé started breathing unevenly. Why was he doing this to her? She kept her back facing him.

"Would you do one thing for me?"

"No."

She felt her chest cave in. Weren't they fine just a few seconds ago? Naminé refused to face him; she didn't want him to see the small beads forming in her eyes. Shakily, she continued,

"Do… do you want me?"

"No."

Naminé paused to hide a sniffle. If he was already this far gone, might as well finish… right?

"So… so if I left r-right now… would you cry?"

"No."

Naminé felt a tear roll down her cheek and land on her arm. She didn't want to play 20 questions anymore. She unraveled Roxas' arms from her waist and got up to leave. Roxas didn't want her anymore; he probably didn't even want her _here._ She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Naminé flinched and whispered,

"Let go of me."

Instead of getting a reply, she was suddenly rested completely against Roxas' chest, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She froze when she felt Roxas' head hovering next to her ear. He licked his chapped lips and murmured,

"I don't like you—"

Naminé tried to break from his grasp; she didn't need to be reminded again. Roxas held her securely to himself and continued,

"I _love_ you."

Naminé froze in shock, but didn't he—? Noting that Naminé had stopped struggling, he quickly went on,

"You're not pretty, you're… you're _beautiful._"

Naminé felt her face heat up, but it didn't stop Roxas.

"I wouldn't do one thing for you; I'd do _everything_ for you. I don't want you; I—I _need_ you."

Naminé noticed the pause in Roxas' voice when he reached her last question. Feeling sadness develop in her pit of her stomach again, she felt a warm tear drop on her shoulder. She then heard Roxas' hoarse whisper,

"Naminé… If you left I wouldn't cry. I… I'd _die._"

Naminé felt the tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She quickly twisted her body around in Roxas' grasp and kissed him full on the lips. His shocked expression quickly melted into one of content as he kissed her back. He tightened his grip on Naminé's waist, trying to bring her closer.

They were interrupted by the lack of oxygen that reached their lungs. It didn't help that both of them had stuffy noses due to their crying. Naminé wiped a tear from Roxas' cheek and murmured,

"Look at us… crying over a stupid game."

Roxas kissed a tear away from the corner of Naminé's eye and chuckled when he saw her face flush crimson. He whispered,

"If I remember correctly… you suggested the game… and started crying first."

Naminé huffed angrily and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow!—"

Roxas was silenced by Naminé's soft lips on his. Naminé spoke in a broken voice,

"D-don't do that to me again."

Roxas stared incredulously at his girlfriend and said,

"Do what—tell you I love you?  
Tell you that you're beautiful?  
Tell you that I'd do everything for you?  
Tell you that I need you?  
Tell you that I'd never do anything to hurt you?  
Tell you that you're better than sea salt ice cream? Wait… scratch that one.  
Tell you that I'd follow you anywhere?  
Tell you what you mean to me?  
Tell you that you're the best thing in my life?  
Tell you that I'd rather spend a whole day just looking at you?  
Tell you that I want to let the whole world know that you're mine?  
Tell you that I'd _die_ if you left me?"

Naminé flushed and meekly said,

"That's 12 questions…"

"Great. Then I only need one more."

Naminé tilted her head in confusion. Roxas brought his forehead to rest on top of hers, stared deeply into her eyes, his lips hovering over hers and he breathed out,

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

With that, Roxas closed the gap between their tingling lips. Naminé murmured against Roxas' lips,

"I'm glad we had this small talk."

Smiling into the kiss, Roxas replied,

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo... Because I wasn't gonna update for a while and I def wasn't gonna be able to pull chapter 8 of BB out of my butt just yet [have to decide how screwed Namine gets... Not literally of course (I hope/think)], here's a random plot bunny :D.

I def dedicate this to Misfortune XIII b/c I creeped so hard on her profile [reading the boyfriend things...] that this one-shot was born :D!

[P.S. This may become a two-shot if I can somehow connect BOTH boyfriend thingies c:. We'll seee..]

ENJOY. **R&R, it makes an author happyy :D!**

-xLychee


End file.
